


The song of Thetis

by SongOfTheFallenAngels



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfTheFallenAngels/pseuds/SongOfTheFallenAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what I think could happen to Thetis in the time after Patroclus goes to the underworld to be with Achilles.<br/>This is my first fanfiction so, although constructive critisism is welcomed, please be understanding. *bats eyelashes*<br/>The song of Achilles is one of my favorite books and I've always found Thetis to be such a deep and interseting charactor, and not heartless like she is thought to be. I'm having a bunch of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy what I've made so far. Please feel free to leave comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He is gone.

"Go" She says. "He waits for you"  
Patroclus's eyes widened, unsure as to weather this was a cruel trick or if Thetis had actually grown a heart. He opened his mouth a little as if to say something, but then closed it again. He stared at the tomb a while, thinking, and after a few moments had passed, he nodded at the Goddess in thanks. The young boy approached the tomb and disappeared. Although nothing was said, they both knew how the other felt.  
 _I have done all I can to make him happy_ She convinced herself. _Patroclus will tell him what I have done and he will know that I love him._

Thetis stood, staring at the scratchings of the tomb for a while. Death was not unfamiliar to her but it was curious,as Gods cannot die. Death was the only promise that mortals could cling to but already, the gods had found a way to dishonour it. She sat alone on the hill side untill the sun hid from sight. This was how she would normally spend her days on rocks at the shore, but without the crashing of the waves and the breese on her marble flesh the world seemed dead. The dark crept up the hill and soon the night blossomed. Thetis gazed up at the sky. She was like the sky. Cold, dark and everlasting, but at the same time she was bright, beautiful and calming. You can hide in the night, feel less alone and maybe thats why she stayed out so late.

Eventually she made her way back to the beach, the grass withered beneath her soles with each step as it the ground itself were rejecting her; creatures of the sea and those of the earth should not mix. She reached the beach and the grains of sand felt smooth beneath her feet. Aegina sat perched on a rock nearby, she glanced at Thetis and raised her head in acknowledgement. Thetis did not return the favour, but simply walked to the waters edge and dived into the seas depths to feel at home once more in the waves. After all, what is a Goddess with her kingdom? The water was warm and comforting, this was where she belonged, this was where she should stay. Gods and mortals are separated by sea or sky for a reason. She swam deeper to the caves she knew as home, forgetting her past with every shade of blue.

She did not visit Achille's grave the next day, nor the day after that. For years she did not visit and why should she? The dead require no company, not from the living. Instead she stayed in the darkest regions of her cave, where even the sun was too scared to greet her there.

Many years had flown since then, and in that time Paleus had come to pass as well. Stabbed in his sleep and his kingdom over thrown. It drew a bitter smile to her face to know the man who had taken what he wanted from her should feel what it is like to be robbed. Upon hearing the news sbe could almost feel her shackles being broken, she was no longer the wife of a king, she was truly a Goddess once more.  
Days passed quickly after that. Thetis no longer ventured onto land, she had no need nor desire to. The people were of no interest to her and the beach was still the same. Instead she resorted to the sntuary of her cave where it was peacful and the dark had no memory of her past.

 


	2. Breaking the dam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has literally taken me years to complete the second half and I can assure you it was not worth the wait.  
> Anyway, this is the second half. (There is literally no accuracy in the mythology used)

Years had passed but the goddess stayed unchanged, as is the nature of their kind, but her seclusion had left her restless and lonely. She headed towards the entrance of her cave  and could feel the waves churning above the surface of the sea, a storm was brewing. Hurricanes, storms, natural disasters, the wrath of the gods; it didn't matter to her. She has been and always will be. What is one petty feud to her centuries? That was until the scent of blood hit. 

Aegina knelt on the sand close to her cave sobbing, her straggly honey blonde bobbing in the waves. It wasn't until Thetis approached that she noticed the nymph's grey dress was torn and bloodied at the hips. She knew at once what had happened, a king was to receive thanks from the gods and she was clearly his gift of choice. Anger rose in her chest, threatening to well over and destroy whatever seemed fitting. So much anger but she couldn't remember why.

"I have lost my innocence and my pride with it" The goddess hissed.  
"I can see" Thetis replied, her marble face unchanging.   
"And now...I am with child!" She spoke through sobs,  
"Child..." Thetis whispered. "Give it time, you will love the child and soon be free of the man"  
Aegina bared her teeth in a snarl. Mortals were filthy savages to creatures as elegant as the gods and to be invaded by one as she had been is the greatest insult.  
"What could a mortal child ever amount to, even with my blood?" Her voice was sharp but Thetis didn't flinch, she simply stared off into the distance as she companion wailed. 

Images flooded her mind, twisting and contorting, trying to escape the desperate, prying arms of a beast. Shifting into every form, taking every shape but his hands were relentless and his body strong against hers. Then a beautiful room, women crowding her, the pain and contractions before he was born. She remembered his tiny face smiling up at her, those rosy cheeks and brilliant eyes. She knew her blood could only create the  divine. Golden hair that ran like spun gold down his back and eyes as green as the lagoons she had swam in. His strength and skill like none before him and the plain boy that loved him. Then gone. All wasted and decayed in words unspoken and petty wars. Gone.

"The child may be mortal, but your blood will make him divine" She finally managed. And for the first, time in what seemed like forever, Thetis too cried.


End file.
